


See You Again

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Death, Human Names Used, M/M, Sad Francis, Still Countries Tho, This is depressing my dudes, hurt comfort, kinda a songfic, slightly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Yeah, so this is gonna be sad. I don't want to give anything away in here so I'll just say if you like FrUK, angst, and/or the Bad Touch Trio then this is for you.
Relationships: Arthur/Francis, Bad Touch Trio - Relationship, England/France, FrUK - Relationship, France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Francis & Gilbert & Antonio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	See You Again

There were a lot of things Francis didn't expect to be doing on a Thursday afternoon. But staring at the broken, bloody body of his husband was pretty far up on that list. Yet there he was. Francis stared numbly at the blood flowing from Arthur's caved in head and onto the pavement.

"Arthur?" he whispered hoarsly, "Arthur!"

It took a lot to kill a country, he knew. But it did happen occasionally, usually throwing the country into chaos until a replacement was born. Francis felt desperatly for a heartbeat, though he knew even England himself probably couldn't survive this.

Francis felt a horrible, searing, heart-wrenching greif set into his bones like a horrible disease. No pulse or heart beat thumped under his searching fingers. Arthur was gone. Every muscle in his body seemed to gain an extra ton of weight at the realization..

"Arthur, no! Arthur!" Francis bent over the lifeless body and whispered the man's name over and over. His voice grew slightly in volume after each repetition.

There were people areound him, talking to him, but Francis couldn't focus on them. His mind was filled with thoughts of what he could have done differently. Maybe if Francis hadn't made Arthur take a ride on his motorcycle with him he would still be alive, calling him a 'bloody frog' then giving him a bashful kiss. Maybe if Francis had listened and slowed down when Arthur told him to he would still be alive to get angry at whatever stupid thing Francis had done when really he was just worried.

Maybe, if Francis had seen that truck coming, Arthur would still be alive.

"Francis?"

A soft, accented voice cut through the greif filled haze that clouded Francis' mind and he looked up with tear-filled eyes. Both the Spainaird and Gilbert, who was behind the brunette, looked devestated. Dimly, he realized they must have come from the hotel and that he, Francis, had been there longer than he thought.

"Arthur." Francis whimpered before sobbing anew.

Both of his friends instantly came to kneel beside Francis and enveloped him in a tight hug, not caring about the blood on the ground. All three men were crying. For a long while they just sat there, taking comfort in each other's presence.

A year later, Francis sat beside Arthur's grave on a bright, sunny day. He smiled a bittersweet smile as he spoke softly.

_I've come a long way  
Without you my friend  
But I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

Francis recounted all the ridiculous things Alfred and (unwillingly)Matthew had been up to as of late. He chuckled softly as he told some of the stupidest things Antonio and Gilbert tried to do to make him feel better.

"I miss you mon amor. I really do. I don't know when I will see you again. But I want you to know that I love you so much. Je t'aime Arthur."

As a feeling of peace settled over Francis like a warm blanket as he laid back on the grass and stared at the sky, eyes maybe a little less sad and his smile a little more genuine.

_We've come a long way_  
Without you my friend  
But I'll tell you all about it when I see you again 

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

A/N: My notes aren't working but i want to say thanks for reading. II hope you enjoyed. And if you don't want to be more sad stop reading here.

Still here? Okay, just to add insult to injury, who knows when Francis will die and see Arthur again! Since only a really bad accident like Arthur's can actually kill a country it may be centuries until they see each other agin.

Sorry. I'll leave now.


End file.
